Strangest Behaviours
by WritingMadnesz
Summary: When Chloe's school and neighbourhood gets some new guests. She has to make a choice of letting people in and overcoming her past. As well as learning some secrets that should never have been discovered.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The splash of water made the grogginess disappear. It was cold and sedated her unawareness making her more alert.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror dissatisfied with the face she saw. Her own, plain Jane she sees others like her friend Ray had told her she had an unique look. Long blonde wavey hair to which she had found irritating and a tangled mess. Pale skin that would never darken no matter how long her and Ray would sun bathe. Her flawless skin blemish free but it was strange for there to be such a pale girl in sunny Lyle town. The only pretty attribute about her was her red pouty lips, she wore no lipstick it was if her lips were stained red. Her straight petite nose that led up to her unusual light blue eyes. They were creepy so she hid them behind non prescription glasses. It was a way for her to hide from the world or more like high school.

The alarm went off reminding her that she needed to leave. Wrapping her hair in a ponytail and grabbing whatever clothes were clean she scurried out of the house with only a piece of toast.

Ray was waiting outside of his house impatiently for her. So she honked startling him, he then proceeded to flip her off.

"What took so long?" He asked irritatedly, throwing his bag in the back of her baby.

"Hey watch the leather!" She said defensive of her baby. Sure her car may be old but she had fixed her up herself, so she was proud.

"God Chlo your such a guy" he said laughing.

She just shook it off, all her life she has always been one of the guys. But that's what happens when you've been raises by your older brother.

"So I hear we have some new kids transferring" Chloe remembered the loud banging and cars last night. That must of been them...her new neighbors.

"Yeah I think they must of moved in last night...they were loud" she said grimacing.

Ray went on about hoping they were girls, and then about how he'd have a scandalous love affair with each one of them.

"One day your going to find a girl you really like, and then screw yourself over with all the bad reputation you've gained" Ray was really good looking, with his blonde hair and green eyes. Despite his golden boy looks he was a real player. He had the cheer leading team at each others throats last year causing them the championships, and they still fought over him.

"Yeah that is if I can find that one girl that could sedate all of this" he said winking at her. That's why they were good friends, they never felt anything for one another except for friendship. He's seen her at her worst and she's seen him at his. Been together since they were toddlers. Best friends.

"Oh get over yourself Casanova" chloe said laughing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter. 2 new students

Chloe could feel the tension in her classroom, it was silent an eerie silent.

Three new students were introduced and it hadn't seem to go so well.

They seemed like an off group, you wouldn't of thought any of them were family. But they were.

The girl in they're group was beautiful, with her long legs, hazel eyes, and black short hair. She looked like a model and an intimidating bitch.

"My name is Tori and if any of you mess with me you will get a serious of hurt" she said smirking. I kind of liked her, she wasn't fake like the rest of these girls here.

A handsome mixed Asian went after her, he had blonde hair, brown eyes, and a dazzling smile.

"I'm Simon Bae, please excuse my sisters manners...she doesn't have any" that earned a round of laughter. His sister glared at him.

The last guy just stood there looking bored. He seemed familiar...Chloe just couldn't figure out why or how. He was big and his clothes were oversized so she couldn't decipher whether they were muscles or just baggy clothes. His black hair was quite long covering his eyes, but if you looked closely you could see a hint of green, a really pretty color.

"Derek Souza" he muttered and took a step back, looking alittle uncomfortable. He glared at the jocks in the back who called him a freak. It was one of the iciest glares she'd seen. That's what caused the tensions, no one who messed with the jocks every got away. Except for Chloe, she was an acceptation.

"Simon, tori why don't you two take a seat over there. And Derek you can sit with Chloe, Chloe dear please raise your hand" Ms Nightly wasn't a bad math teacher nor was she the best. Chloe was just passing with a solid c-, she wasn't to happy with that especially since she saw the test on her desk. 49%. She didn't understand what she was doing wrong, she even studied every night. But math just wasn't her forte not like english or her other classes she was exceeding at.

Chloe raised her hand looking at her test rather than the big bulky man approaching her.

She nodded his way and he just grunted as a reply. Then his eyes landed on her test he scoffed at her test. Chloe's flushed at his reaction towards her test, feeling hurt and judged she gave him her nastiest glare turned away not wanting anything to do with this man.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Class went by slowly and Chloe could not focus. Probably because the man next to her was so warm that she felt sleepy. Chloe had always liked warm places even when it was a hot summers day in Lyle. The hotter the better, probably because for some reason Chloe's skin was "deathly cold" as Ray had described it. So throughout the class she was slowly falling asleep.

The bell rang making Chloe jump up surprised...had she fallen asleep. She looked to the person sitting next to her he had a troubled look on his face. Looking around Chloe realized his siblings had left him.

She peered over his shoulder to see what class he had next. English...with the same teacher as her own.

"English 11 classroom 235. That's my next class if you'd like me to take you?" She asked, sure she had said she didn't want anything to do with this man. But he looked so troubled, like a lost puppy.

He looked up at her and nodded grabbing his stuff.

"I just have to grab some textbooks on the way. Is that alright?" She asked. He gave her a grunt as a reply, she just assumed it was a yes.

Leading him through the hallways was weird. She never realized how TALL he was. Chloe was a little under average height being only 5"2" but no one towered over her like Derek Souza. He was like her own personal wall. Oh and the stares he got, he just got here and rumours were spreading like wild fire.

"You're pretty popular" she said with a smirk, he just looked irritated.

"No I'm not, it's just my size. I'm bigger than the average teenager, so that makes me intimidating" Chloe understood that, the people at her school sucked.

"This is my locker" she said, then wondered where his would be.

"Mines right here...but I can't get it to open" so this was her locker buddy. Chloe smiled and took his slip from him, ignoring the shiver she got from his hot hand. She put in the combo and hit the right side of the locker allowing it to swing open.

"The school doesn't want to fix any of the older lockers. They're I'm a tight budget apparently. So just bang lightly here and it'll open" she said smiling at him. Though once she looked up into his emerald eyes, she blushed. His gaze was just so intense.

"Uh...thank you" he said, nodding her way. Chloe just grabbed her books and waited for him to out his stuff away. Then the warning bell rang.

"We should probably go Mr. Carter doesn't like tardiness" she said motioning for him to follow by taking a bit of his sleeve. Dragging him along like a puppy on a leash. For a guy with longer legs as her own, he sure was slow.

They finally reached the classroom, the only seats available were in the far back. She took the seat while Derek looked around. Seeing as how the only seat open was next to hers he took it sighing.

Was sitting next to her that detestable? She had thought maybe they could be potential friends, but maybe that was just her own thinking. Feeling alittle down she layed her head on the desk and waited for her teacher.

Class went by just as slowly as math. With Derek's soothingly warm temperature she felt sleepy.

Mr. Carter was going on about an english story project that they will be doing in partners. He would announce partners later on. And at the end of class he had called over both Chloe and Derek.

"Hi I'm Mr. Carter and would like to welcome you to this school, Derek Souza" he said smiling and shaking Derek's hand. That's what Chloe liked about we english teacher he never judged anyone based on appearance.

"We'll Chloe, Derek, the reason as to why I called you over is because of the project we will be starting. As I have heard Derek you have a scholarship you want to maintain for this last year and a half but your english marks seem to range only from c's and c+'s. Chloe here is one of the best in my class and I'm sure she can help you with maintaining good marks for this last year. If that is alright with you Chloe" he asked. Chloe hasn't known that this brute was a genius.

"Yeah sure no problem Mr. Carter" Chloe said shrugging.

"That's great... So how about it Derek?" He asked, Derek seemed to be having some internal conflict, but then his eyes shot onto her own. With a sense of confusion.

"Sure that would help me a lot. Thank you" he said nodding.

They left with there goodbyes to they're teacher and parting ways. Chloe took one last look towards Derek as he left without a single word. What was up his ass? She had brought him to the classroom, helped him with his classes, AND practically volunteered to tutor him without pay! Then again what was up with her!? She had never done or offered help to anyone before and now she was!?

see its slowly getting there :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Obviously you're interested in that Souza kid" ray said shrugging. They sat in there usually spot outside in the forest.

Chloe shook her head in denial. There was no way she had any interest in a JERK like him.

"Face it Chloe you are. You would never do that for some new kid, a stranger. Now you're helping some guy who you say is a jerk. It's not like you, which means he interests you in some way, either a friendship or a potential love interest" he said. She guessed maybe her was right in some weird way.

"Hey guys!" Liz's voice boomed as she ran over with an extra person. It was usually just Liz, ray, and Chloe this was strange.

"This is Tori Enright a transfer...we've become friends!"

Liz exclaimed happily, tori smiled her way and gave Ray a distrusting look.

"Liz has told me a lot about you Chloe I think we will become good friends" she said smiling a warm smile her way. Chloe smiled back, nodding her head.

Tori pulled out her cell

"I'm outside in forest out back. Bye" she then muttered stupid brothers.

"Sorry my brothers are coming over...is that alright?" She asked, we all just nodded. Though Chloe didn't want to see Derek Souza, they are her brothers...unfortunately.

They all chatted and tori was telling us how they moved from Albany. How it sucked and the people were dull.

"The people at this school suck just as bad. School spirit is important to them so that's why the jocks and cheerleaders are asses" Chloe explained.

"Really some of them didn't seem that bad" the blonde Asian boy said strolling in with his big bad brooding brother.

"That's because they are trying to CONVERT you. They must like you...be careful" Chloe said grinning his way.

He stopped grinning when he looked Liz's way. Like the air had been knocked out of him, no one but chloe saw it. Seems like one of the brothers had fallen for her best friend. He then took the empty spot between her and Ray. Who was unusually quiet, she nudged his leg.

He was staring at tori trying to get her attention. Sighing he shrugged, probably because this was a girl he couldn't fluster. Instead tori just glared at him, giving him are you an idiot stop look.

She felt a thump and turned to see Derek Souza taking a seat next to her. He was looking up at the sky, avoiding the escalating debate about what was better pizza or ice cream.

Chloe looked his way and then up at the sky. It was a pretty day out, clouds forming all sorts of shapes and sizes.

"It's pretty right?" He whispered her way, Chloe jumped a bit. Shocked at his deep baritone voice, it was surprisingly sexy.

"Y-yeah it is" she said turning towards him grinning. Why was he talking to her? Didn't he not seem to like her? What was going on?

Nothing else passed between them except for indiscreet glances towards one another. Chloe had a faint blush on her face and eyes shined with curiosity. She had thought maybe he'd continue talking to her, but it was unlikely.

The bell rang telling them it was time for fourth blk.

"Do any of you know where the art room is?" Simon asked alittle sheepishly.

"I do, it's my next block" Chloe said smiling. They all bid there goodbyes except for Derek, who just grunted a goodbye and left.

Simon and Chloe walked towards the school, Derek behind them.

"I just have to stop by my locker and grab my sketchbook" she said leading him towards it. Simon just stopped his conversation with Derek and nodded. As she opened her locker she felt a hand over her shoulder.

"Hey cutie where have you been hiding these days?" A sick voice drawled out. Chloe turned to Liam Malloy, she gave him her best glare and slapped his arm off of her.

"Go away Liam I don't have time for you" she said ignoring him.

"Aww but you always had time for me before. What's the difference now..." His eyes turned towards Simon and Derek, and smirked. Chloe gritted her teeth.

"No Liam I never gave you any of my time you just chose to come and pester me every day. When you know the answer is still NO" she said slamming her locker shut.

"Whatever Chloe you know you miss us. So why don't you stop being stubborn and come back to me" he twirled her hair and smiled. She was about to tell him off again when Derek caught Liam's arm and pushed him off.

"She said to leave her alone. So why don't you take the hint Malloy" it seemed like they knew each other.

"Oh Derek you're back! What a nice surprise!" Liam said smiling, angrily. She hates when he did that, she knew it meant he was going to hurt someone.

"Liam just go, please" she whispered laying her hand on his arm. He stiffened but nodded

"Fine Chloe for now. But I will be back" he said stalking off.

Shaking her head she turned towards them as put on her best smile.

"Shall we get to class?" She asked and continued walking.

"Whoa wait Chloe! What was that?" Simons eyes were wide and curious.

"That was a stupid ex who just couldn't take a hint" she answered, feeling a little dejected.

"You actually dated THAT!?" Simon asked still confused.

"No...Liam wasn't like that before...he was..." She stopped talking not wanting to bring up such old memories.

"We're here" she said then looked up towards Derek, he almost looked sad for her. What did he pity her!? She didn't want or need his pity!

"Derek got to your class it must be that one" Simon told him grinning like an idiot. Derek nodded and walked off.

She didn't realize she was holding her breathe as he left. Taking her usual seat in the back Chloe took out her art book.

"So you're the one who showed my brother around and helped him with his locker?" Simon asked smiling smugly.

"Yeah?" She was unsure of where this was going.

"You are also going to tutor him in english?" What was up with this guy, Chloe only nodded and asked,

"Why? Why are you asking me all this if you already know the answer."

"I'm just surprised, nobody usually helps Derek in fear of being eaten by him. So when I left first block and realized he wasn't behind me, looking for him guess what I find? And as Derek put it 'a cute little blonde with a nice smile helped me today'" Chloe blushed and if possible Simons grin grew.

"He said that?" She asked confused, really confused.

"Of course I wouldn't lie! He also said that you were apparently brilliant well except for math. And very kind" her blush just grew madly, it was weird.

"Then why did it seem like he hated me?" That was one of the questions in her mind bothering her. Chloe was the type who didn't really care how others saw her but with Derek it was different. She wanted him to see her true self and accept it, just as she had accepted him.

"Derek has always been suspicious of everyone. when someone is as kind as you are to him, he thinks their is some reason to that. He's not used to it, because people always try to get away from him. So imagine when some petite little girl strolls along and starts chatting him up with no hesitation or fear in her eyes? He's just confused and waiting for you to just abandon him" Chloe shook her head.

"I could never do that!" Her voice raises a bit and everyone looked towards their desk.

"I know but that's just Derek" Simon said shrugging.

Chloe would not just abandon someone and she's just have to prove that to him.

Watch out Derek the big bad wolf is finally going to meet little red and he's in for a surprise! How do you like it so far? Good? Bad? Please review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Chloe happily packed her things away and waved a goodbye to Simon.

Her favorite block, free study period. Normally people would leave and just go home since it was last block but Chloe had to wait for Ray. So she just skipped towards the library and took a seat far in the back to work on her manuscript.

She loved this spot, it was hidden away from the world. Dusty shelves, a window view of the forest, and nobody came back here. Chloe was free to do her thing with no interruption.

She was half way through her editing and climax scene where Lina's getting hit in the head by her evil rival Vicey when someone took a seat at the table next to her. She was surprised to see Derek Souza, and he looked just as surprised to see her.

"Um do you want to sit here?" Chloe said noticing that the table and chair looked a little small for him. It was usually for someone doing a test and Chloe had taken the huge table hidden away by the shelves and books.

He got up and took a seat next to her looking more comfortable.

This was starting to get weird. Why did Derek have practically all the same classes as her!?

She peered over to him and noticed the math textbook he carried. It was huge! College...maybe university work.

"That class is for the grade 12 advanced classes only kids who have been in the hard routine here for 3 years get into that class. We are in grade 11 and-and you just got here!" She said in disbelief, was he a genius!?

Derek just shrugged as if this was nothing.

"I was hoping to get a more challenging class but this school doesn't have any." Chloe noticed he wasn't boasting, Derek didn't seem like the type to blast. He just seemed seriously annoyed with this schools academic level.

"How about this...as you know I suck really bad at math and you need to boost up your english mark. I could tutor you and you could tutor me" she asked seriously, Derek looked thoughtful and nodded hesitantly. Chloe's smile brightened with his agreement maybe now she could get that scholarship she wanted.

"Great so I can tutor you...Mondays and Thursdays at this block are you okay with that?" She asked he nodded.

"And how about Wednesdays and Fridays for you tutoring me?" Derek just nodded again, which annoyed Chloe a little. The least he could do was be polite and reply.

"Here let me give you my number just in case one day you need to bail or something and you can give me yours"she waited for him to reply and since he didn't. She took his warm hand and pulled out a pen, Derek looked shock and tore his arm away from her.

"What the hell are you doing!?" He half yelled, Chloe jumped up frightened by his loud outburst and then glared at him.

"If you were listening I had just said that i was giving you my number" she looked at him as if he was a mere child. Which must of shocked him, because with wide eyes he slowly gave her his hand.

She quickly scribbled her number and name on his hand and then turned away from him. She was getting tired of questioning Derek's mentality. All day he'd been giving her hot and cold signs. Being awkward but nice one moment then totally pushing her away the next. She had thought since he had helped her from Liam that maybe things were okay but it seemed like he was set on being on ass.

Her mind thought over Simons words, that he had a liable excuse for being this way. That it was trust issues, though even she had some serous trust issues too but she never treated people like this.

Sighing she looked upon her script not in the mood to have her heroine beat evil. But to get a smoothie. Her eyes flickered towards Derek's and it seemed like he was looking her way.

"Uh...sorry...about before I over reacted..not really used to being touched" he whispered, she sighed. How was she suppose to stay angry with him when he gave her that whipped puppy dog look.

"Do you want to go get a smoothie?" She asked, putting her stuff away.

"Y-yeah. But I need to drive tori and Simon home later" he said putting his stuff away. Taking this as a sign of forgiveness.

"Don't worry about it, I have to drop Ray off at home later. So ill get you back on time" she said smiling his way. They walked to Chloe's car and Derek smirked.

"Nice car" he said, Chloe blushed at his smirk. Sure it wasn't a smile but it still made him look really handsome.

She gave Derek a brief once over. If you looked closely Derek had quite the build. Under that loose flimsy shirt that did him no justice. You could see the outline of his arms which were big and muscular. She sighed in content, this was going to be a long year and it seemed like Derek had a lot to hide.


	6. Chapter 6

I changed it from California to Lyle Town for my creative mind to progress and it will help the explanations in a later chapter(s).

Enjoy!

Also Chloe as a brother who will appear picture him; as aunt lauren because I didn't like her and wanted a more appropriate role model for Chloe. So walah! Hot cool brother with a major sister complex! Sexy ;)

Chapter 6

The ride was short and quiet. Not an awkward quiet Chloe had thought it would be, but a nice welcoming one. She soon realized she enjoyed this silence. Rather when she drove Ray and Liz around those two were intent on filling the long ride with nonsense and long meaningless conversations. With Derek she didn't have to start up a conversation to make him more comfortable. It seemed like this was just Derek, quiet and reserved. It was relaxing.

**"Obviously you're interested in that Souza kid" **

Rays words replayed over and over again, in her head. Maybe she was interested in Derek. She found him attractive and welcomed his company. The only problem was his attitude, he riled Chloe up in a way no one has before. And not to mention she just MET the guy today.

Chloe parked in front of her favorite smoothie place. The Smoothie Yum Yum, it was small, and most of all not many people knew about this comfy cafe. So it was perfect for her, no one bugged her and she could sit in peace. The stupid name was just a plus.

"What would you like?" Chloe asked Derek who was looking up at the menu sternly.

"I'm not sure..." He then glanced at the sandwiches, with hungry eyes.

"I usually get the watermelon confusion. Wanna try it?" She asked shrugging.

"Yeah sure" he said reaching for his wallet but Chloe shook her head.

"Nuh uh I invited you so ill pay" when she saw his hesitation she continued. "Think of it as a welcome to Lyle high school and you can just pay next time" she said smiling. He looked confused but nodded muttering "next time".

**"Maybe"** she thought to herself once she looked up into his questioning emerald eyes **"Maybe he didn't think there was going to be a next time". **

Chloe ordered two smoothies and two sandwiches. Hoping he'd be happy with her picks, she walked over to the table and placed it in front of him.

"You didn't have to buy me a sandwich. I could of payed for this at least" he grumbled, Chloe just gave him a small smile.

" I saw you eyeing it and had to buy it for you" her smile grew once she saw his blush.

"And like I said there is always next time" she whispered, shyly.

They ate, enjoying one another's silence.

Don't think this is it!

They are still in the cafe for next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Chloe watched Derek devour his sandwich not leaving a crumb or mess. He practically inhaled the poor sandwich! The funny thing is that it wasn't as gross as you would think, even if he consumed the sandwich a little faster than normal. He ate with a good manner, mouth closed, no noise, and a bit of grace. Which was hard to believe and that's what made Chloe find watching him amusing. She found herself wanting to buy him more food once he finished; but knowing he wouldn't appreciate her buying him more. She settled on giving him the rest of her own sandwich, having a small appetite of her own.

"So why is it called Lyle town?" he asked surprising her she almost dropped the sandwich she was handing him. This was the first time all day he initiated a real conversation.

"Well this town was bought by an old scientist named Marcel Davidoff; he had created some sort of government project called the Lyle project awhile back. It was to help troubled teens advance there problems through chemicals and medicine. The government after awhile shut down the project but he bought this land renamed it Lyle and continued until the group ran out of money and eventually stopped. The family that founded this project lives here under the name of Marcel Davidoff Jr. they own most of the drug stores here called "The Edison Group". Goodbye local pharmacy shops hello new and chemically 'improved' drugs." She took a sip of her smoothie and looked up towards Derek.

"They live here?" he asked, Chloe gave him a didn't I just say that face.

"Yeah they come and go, never usually staying here except for there adopted daughter and son. Rachelle Davidoff and…Liam Malloy, Liam wanted to keep his last name while his sister took on the name, proudly" Chloe explained.

"You don't seem to like this Rachelle very much" he looked amused with her distaste for Rachelle.

Chloe sighed "Me and Rachelle don't get a long very much, she's the queen bee of the school and throws her name around as a threat. Then there is me the type who doesn't follow around the crowd or bow down to the 'popular kids'. Plus she used to go out with Ray and hated that he was hanging around me, I was apparently her rival for his attention. So Ray dumped her and that made her hate me even more, it wasn't my fault me and Ray are close" chloe told him truthfully.

"I had thought you and Ray were dating" he said nonchalantly.

"No, Rays not my boyfriend, he's my best friend. We grew up together and helped each other through tough times. Sure I love him but it's more of a love towards a brother than a lover." Ray was someone who Chloe could turn to for boy advice and know that he'd stick by her side no matter what. Sure they had thought maybe they could eventually turn towards one another in a more intimate way. But sorely found out they weren't compatible and that a friendship was all they needed and wanted.

His eyes landed on her, during her moment of being lost in thought he had asked a question that struck a nerve.

"Then what about Liam?" it was asked casually but it still had an impact due to the fact that Liam was a touchy subject for her.

"Liam…We dated briefly he wasn't like the way he was before but something changed in-I mean changed him and we grew apart. That's it, a typical teenage romance that ended swiftly"absentmindedly rubbed her arm and she continued "Now enough about me Derek, it's your turn" and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"Tell me about your family?" she asked, Derek was caught off guard but slowly nodded, eying her hand on her arm.

"There's not much to say, my siblings are Tori and Simon and father Kit Bae" he wasn't much for small talk but he could ask a lot of questions, that wasn't fair.

"Yes but you and Tori have different last names from Kit" Chloe wasn't about to let him off that easily.

"Tori took her moms last name her and Simon are half siblings while I was adopted" he shrugged, she was about to ask him more questions when his phone rang.

"Its 2:55 we should probably head back" where had the time gone, she had thought they had enough time to talk but guess he really was off the hook.

She nodded and got up with him, heading to the car. Derek just stared out the window as they left and drove to school. She found this infuriating how come he got to ask all the questions? How had he turned the table around on her?

She parked in front of the school decided she's waiting for Ray here. Eyes on the road she felt a warm hand on the road.

"Um thanks for today, it was nice…and maybe I guess we could do it again?" he asked giving her a hesitant smile. Chloe's cheeks felt warm and gave her a smile of her own, nodding.

"Have a nice weekend Chloe and I'll see you on Monday" his smile had grown into a real dazzling one. She was sure her blush had escalated and as she he had gotten out of the car all she could whisper was a lame "yeah you too Derek". She was for sure in over her head.


End file.
